ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Jade Cobras
The Jade CobrasMelching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "Eyes of a Dragon" (First Draft April 17, 1997) (Script p. 01). Line reads: "The men enter, wearing gang jackets that read: "Jade Cobras"." are a notorious gang who extorts businesses in Chinatown. History The Jade Cobras, led by Eyepatch, became one of Chinatown's more notorious gangs and caught the notice of the FBI.Melching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "Eyes of a Dragon" (First Draft April 17, 1997) (Script p. 01). Line reads: "The leader has an EYEPATCH, another a jagged SCAR on his cheek, a third sports a GOATEE, a fourth wears SHADES." Special Agent Michael Wu, as part of an assignment, infiltrated the gang and became one of its soldiers, dubbed "Shades" after his frequent use of sunglasses.Melching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "Eyes of a Dragon" (First Draft April 17, 1997) (Cast List). Line reads: "Michael Wu - Working deep cover, Wu had infiltrated one of Chinatown's most notorious gangs, the Jade Cobras." During Chinese New Year, they paid a visit to Mr. Chen's Antiquities Shop. The gang learned Mr. Chen couldn't pay them due to a lack of business. Eyepatch had his men start destroying property to prove their "services" were needed. Chen's daughter Jodi intervened and promised to have the money in two hours. Eyepatch sent Goatee and Shades to tail her and make sure she made good on her word. Jodi took The Dragon's Eyes and accidentally released Gu Mo who then possessed Chen. Scar was tossed out the store. Eyepatch ran for it but Gu Mo extracted his and Scar's bones. A police officer found them and took them to Bellevue Hospital who in turn summoned the Extreme Ghostbusters. With time run out, Goatee and Shades cornered Jodi in an alley. Shades pulled his gun on Goatee but Jodi activated the Eyes and knocked Shades out with a trash can lid. She then twisted Goatee up in his chains and ran away. Goatee was taken underground to Gu Mo, who took his bones. The Jade Cobras and all other victims were restored to normal when Gu Mo was captured. Goatee made his way to the surface and lunged himself at Wu. Wu got him in an arm lock and had an officer arrest him. Members *Eyepatch **LeaderMelching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "Eyes of a Dragon" (First Draft April 17, 1997) (Cast List). Line reads: "Eyepatch - Leader of the Jade Cobras." *Scar **LieutenantMelching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "Eyes of a Dragon" (First Draft April 17, 1997) (Cast List). Line reads: "Scar - Eyepatch's lieutenant." *Goatee **SoldierMelching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "Eyes of a Dragon" (First Draft April 17, 1997) (Cast List). Line reads: "Goatee - A soldier for the Jade Cobras." *Shades **Soldier Trivia *In the first draft of "Eyes of a Dragon," a police officer implies the Jade Cobras are affiliated with the Tongs, a major Chinese criminal organization.Melching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "Eyes of a Dragon" (First Draft April 17, 1997) (Script p. 12). Cop says: "Infamous Tong code of silence." Appearances Extreme Ghostbusters *"Eyes of a Dragon" References Gallery EyesOfADragon02.jpg|Jade Cobras JadeCobras12.jpg|Jade Cobras JadeCobras13.jpg|Jade Cobras JadeCobras14.jpg|Jade Cobras JadeCobras03.jpg|Eyepatch JadeCobras04.jpg|Eyepatch JadeCobras15.jpg|Eyepatch JadeCobras05.jpg|Eyepatch and Scar EyesOfADragon08.jpg|Eyepatch and Scar without bones JadeCobras01.jpg|Scar JadeCobras07.jpg|Scar without bones JadeCobras06.jpg|Goatee and Shades JadeCobras16.jpg|Goatee and Shades JadeCobras08.jpg|Goatee JadeCobras09.jpg|Goatee JadeCobras11.jpg|Goatee JadeCobras10.jpg|Goatee without bones Category:EGB Characters Category:Minor character